A new self
by Thatloner
Summary: We've woken up in this world, not knowing what we are doing here, strange creatures hunt us, and something is trying to invade the real world.
1. Confusion

My eyes opened to to find my self in a strange place. I was sitting high up in some sort of structure, strange spikes formations all around me, the floor had a chest board like pattern, and a clear blue sky above all things. While I had never been here I instantly recognized it a Black Rock Shooter's domain in the Otherwold.

Why was I here? Usually I would see this place in my dreams but the strong wind hitting my body clearly means that I'm in the Otherworld. I stood up in the strange structure i was sitting on and felt strange. My body shouldn't be this tall, and I could only feel my most of my body without clothing. I looked down at myslef and saw something that almost made me fall down.

I was wearing a string bra, small shorts, boots and a black overcoat around my back, and arms, only showing the front of my body. The clothes weren't what shocked me, it was my appearance itself.

I was Black Rock Shooter.

"What's going on!? Why am I in BRS body!?" Even my voice sounded a more mature, more fit for someone that's seventeen years old. I was starting to panic at this situation but then realized something. This wasn't my first time in her body. That's right, I was like this when I faced Insane BRS. I know how to use this body, I remember how to summon the rock cannon, transform it, summon the black blade,. I have to find out what's going on. Then, something popped up in my head. Black Gold Saw was capable of seeing everyone in the Otherworld if what Saya-san and Yuu said to me was true when we had a discussion about what I had to know of the Otherworld.

I pulled up my cloak's hood over my head to cover my face. It may have been for no reason at all, but I just felt like doing it, almost as if it's a habit. I jumped down from the structure and landed softly on the ground, then looked back to the structure. It was what looked like a cannon, but it was only sticking out of the ground like it was a natural formation.

I started walking down the closest thing to a path out of this place. I don't know where i can find BGS, but I just started walking in the direction where I felt was the right path, as if I already knew where to go.

* * *

Unknown to the girl heading for BGS's domain she was being watched by an unknown creature. It was completely made out of metal and mechanical parts, it resembled a wolf of some kind, and it was sizing up its prey getting ready to attack at any second.

Seeing that its prey was on high alert, it decided to follow her and attack when her guard is down. With that, the beast silently in the shadows.

* * *

It's strange, I've never felt like this before. Cautious, on high alert to danger, and ready to attack at any moment.

But.

It feels like I've been doing it for years. As I walk through this wasteland I feel like I'm being followed. The felling is there, but it's faint, so all I do is act as if I don't know of my stalker but keep my guard up just to be safe. I'm still walking in the direction where Black Gold Saw's domain is, hoping to find some answers there. There is a strange sound I've been hearing for a while now. It sounds like something heavy hitting the ground really hard multiple times, and for for some reason I'm suddenly getting a strange sense of dejavu, whatever that means.

* * *

There was another one. The beast silently left it's original prey to join it's kind to hunt a much weaker one. One that could not put much of a fight. But before it could get any closer the new prey made its way to where that other one was. The beast realizing this decided to wait and ambush the two of them, with luck, it will at least get one of them, and the other wounded enough to let it's kind finish her off.

* * *

"Doge it!" A voice screamed that made me do just as it said and rolled forward to doge a giant mechanical spider with wheels for a torso. It passed right where I was a few seconds ago and suddenly stopped after a few meters of distance. it turned around facing my direction to reveal a doll head at he front. I recognized it instantly as Kagari's Otherself's ride, Mary.

The monstrous vehicle suddenly raised its front side to reveal the seat behind it, and sitting in it a scared blond girl wearing a dress, her hands being savage metal claws and her legs were big mechanical wheels.

Chariot.

She looked scared, very unlike what an Oherself should be considering that all of them did not show emotion at the exception of Strength. Not only that but she also seemed to be looking at me with worry, witch was odd since as far as I know Black Rock Shooter is the least popular in the Otherworld. "Hey girl, you have to run!" The fact that she spoke caught me off guard, he fact that she called me girl made me realize that that was not Chariot. "Kagari? Is that you?" I asked, catching her off guard in return. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Where is this place? Why do I look like this? What's going on here?!" She then started to panic as I realized that this was her first experience with the Otherworld, and could not recognize me. I uncovered my head and let my pig tails to be seen by the world, my expression neutral as I looked directly at Kagari's shocked face. "Mato?" she asked with amazement at how different i looked form the short, happy girl that she knew.

She looked at me as if I was a stranger. I don't blame her even though I'm still myself, with all my memories and personality, though I've been feeling kinda different ever since I woke up in this place. Now that I think about it, I'm more serious, I'm more aware of my surroundings, and I haven't felt fear for a single moment in this world.

My train of thought was suddenly cut off when I heard a metallic sound from behind me. I kept my gaze on Kagari who hadn't moved an inch so that meant that she was not the one to make the noise. "Mato, behind you!" She creamed at me. I immediately turned around to see what looked like a mechanical wolf pounce at me. I reacted almost instantly and summoned the Rock Cannon, blue light emitting from my hand generating metallic pieces smashing against each other to form a giant barrel of a gun that was this creature's demise. I aimed it directly at it and with only one pull of the trigger, the familiar metallic bang exploded from the barrel while a flaming blue rock went flying in the creature's direction, destroying it in one shot, it's pieces scattered across the ground around me.

I then heard more mechanical notices coming and readied myself for a fight, crouching and holding the Rock Cannon with both hands for better recoil control. More of those creatures show up running straight at its and I just start shooting continuously at them, each shot landing on one of them making their pieces scatter close to where I stood. The massacre only lasted a minute, but during that minute I did not panicked like a normal person, nor was I even scared. I realised that not only was I in Black Rock Shooter's boddy, but she an I somehow became one.I wasn't Mato Kuroi or Black Rock Shooter any more.

I was a new self


	2. Reunion

never imagined that I would wake up in this strange, creppy place, with parts of my body becoming monstrosities, being chased by metal monsters, somehow knowing how to drive a freaky robotic spider, and one of my friends being able to make a giant gun show up out of nowhere and carry it like it was weightless. I was barely able to recognize Mato by her much older look, but no one else that I know has blue eyes and pig tails. She also seemed emotionless, she faced those monsters on her own and not a single moment did the expression on her face changed. It actually scared me more than those monsters.

She suddenly stood up from the ground and turned to look at me, still with that blank expression on her face, except her eyes were showing some concern. Her older sounding voice was the next proof that she still had emotions. "Kagari, are you okay?" she said to me with worry. "Y-yeah. Thanks for saving me back there, those things showed up after I woke up in this place and started chasing me. I found Mary here and tried to escape from them until I ran into you." She seemed to calm down and gave an easy smile, then changed it to a confused expression. "Wait, so you know what that thing is?" She asked with wonder. I was about to say yes when I realized something. How did I know what this thing is, and how am I able to control it like it's a bicycle? Now that I think about it, I could already balance myself on my new legs and move on them no problem.

Mato semmed to pick up on my confusion and walked to me with worry. "Don't worry, you're not the only one who has some questions." She said trying to reassure me. "Hey. Do you happen to know where we are?" I asked, mainly to get more emotions from the now nearly quiet girl. She semmed to hesitate before giving her answer. "We're in a place called the Otherworld. Here, girls who are the embodiment of our pain called Otherselves fight an endless battle to the death. We're not supposed to completely take over their bodies, only connect to them to a sertain degree, unless we completely change places with them. I don't know how it happened, bit if both you and I are here then I have a feeling that Yomi, Yuu, Saya-san and other girls must be here as well." She said almost quietly, getting me more confused from her answer.

Otherworld? Otherselves? The embodiment of our pain? And they also fight? This was starting to creep me out more that before. That place with giant broken toys was enough on its own, but one thing that I did get is that I'm not in my own body, but my Otherselve's. But one thing didn't add up.

How does Mato know about this place? " Wait, how do you know about this place?" I asked to her again, hoping I'm not getting on her nerves considering that she killed those things from before. She suddenly looked like in pain from my question, making me worry if it was something personal. "I was in this world once. When I had disapeared for a few days." I nodded, not wanting to upset her and get mad at me by making her relieve painful memories.

I them decided to change the subject." So what do we do now?" She then went back to her serious expression again. "I was heading for Saya-san's Otherselve's territory. I was told she could locate everyone in the other world, meaning that it would help finding Yomi and Yuu. With your ride, Mary, the trip should be faster." She explained to me. So Yomi and Yuu must also have Otherselves in this world. I was actually curious how they look now, maybe better than I do. I just had one more question before we head on our way.

"Hey. Do our Otherselves have names?" I asked while lowering Mary. Mato gave me a smile as she was getting a secured grip on the spider's back. " Yours is Chariot, Yomi's is Dead Master, Yuu is Strength, and Saya-san's is Black Gold Saw." She calmy said but she was missing one. "And yours?" She turned her head to look forward.

"Black Rock Shooter"

* * *

We were getting close to Black Gold Saw's territory. The landscape changed from a white wasteland to a a destroyed city, all that was left being white ruins.

"Stop here." I tell Kagari. "Why." "Because we might cause a bad impression if we just go charging around the place. Black Gold Saw has never been the friendly type when it comes to making a loud entrance." I responded to her so that she could understand. I just see her nod and get off of Mary, with me following.

I pull my hood over my head again and we star moving slowly through the place. Kagari seems to be looking in wonder at the scenery, I would be doing the same but I hold Balck Rock Shooter's memories now, who has been on this place a couple times already. I suddenly hear a clacking sound. I signal kagari to stop while I carefully move towards the source of the noice, not expecting to find another person I know.

Crouched on the ground, her arms covering her legs and her only piece of clothing being a dark grey cloak covering her body, was Kohata-sempai.

She must have realized that she wasn't alone because she stopped shaking, she looked up to see me standing a few feet away from her. None of us said a word. Me because I would scare her, and she because she was already scared enough. Luckily, Kagari decided to call out to me. "Hey, what did you find?" Kohata-sempai was startled by the outburst of my friend as she showed up rolling around the ruins and tried to crawl away but only got herself stuck between a rock and me. "Wh-who are you?" She sounded broken, scared to the point of insanity, wich made me slowly walk toward her. I knelled right in front of her and removed my hood to show myself. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." I say with a smile that seemed to kalm her down a little, her body relaxed but still held ready to run if necessary. I noticed kagari peeking from behind me, obviously curious to see another person she knows in this world.

"Black Rock Shooter." An older voice resonates over the enter place, making kohata-sempai start shaking tremendously again. I turn around to my right toward the source of the voice to come face to face with a woman wearing a black bikini top and a black jacket with a red tint and white lines exposing her belly, black red tinted short shorts and metal savage boots reaching mid tight. Two unatural devil horns sprouting from her head and demonic clawed hands.

"Black Gold Saw" I greet back, making my best impression of Black Rock Shooter.

She and I stare at each other attentively, daring the other to try something to provoke a fight, no one daring to break the silence or else all hell would break loose, the only sound being kohata-sempai's shaking body. It must have felt like hours because the older woman suddenly opened her mouth to speak.

"It's too bad that we can't have some coffee in this place." She said with a sigh, making me realize that she's also in the same predicament as the rest of us. I let by body relax and turn towards Kagari, smiling at her to tell her that it's safe while I turn back to Saya-san." You know you could at least try being less dramatic." I say with a sigh of my own. "Well with how the situation is that we're not sure who's who is, our meeting was bound to get tence, Kuroi-kun." She says with a small smile. "I also see that you found Izuriha-kun. Tell me, how have you found the change?" She asked Kagari as she was rolling towards us, looking a little creeped out at Saya-san's cheerful mood even in this world.

"Honestly, it's kinda interesting other than the raging monsters that tried to kill me and being in my pains embodiment's body." The rolling blonde said casually. "Wa-wait. You're, Mato?" Kohata-sempai said, her trembling having slowed down a lot. I turned to look at her surprised that I had almost completely forgotten about her in my meeting with Saya-san. She still looked pitiful, making that cackling sound with her shaking.

Then something pops up in my head that would lighten the mood a little. Giveng a mischievous smile I slowly approached Kohata-sempai, making sure she wouldn't escape I quickly got her in a head lock and starting rubbing her head under my left arm and used my other to rubb her head with my knuckles. "Aahhhhh! What are you doing!?" I was starting to enjoy this a little to much. "This is payback for all those times you made me train too much!" I said while bullying the smaller girl since now that I'm a bit taller than her. Kagari was laughing at my sudden change of actitude, and Saya-san seemed a little disturbed at seeing the face of Black Rock Shooter smile and act playful.

"Having a little revenge eh Mato?" Interrupted another familiar voice from the opposite side from where Saya-san was.

I turned to look toward the owner to see a small girl with white hair, dark skin and orange eyes wearing a black small dress, a hood with wild white flame pattern covering most of the head, white leggings reaching over her knees and two giant metal fist nearly as big as her connected to her arms. "Yuu!" I say releasing a very embarrassed Kohata-sempai, happy to see another friend. "Wait, that's Yuu!?" Said Kagari, looking perplexed at how someone so little could pick up such monstrous appendages.

She jumped down from where she was and hurried to grab both Kagari and me and give us a crushing hug that I was sure was gonna crush us both. Saya-san oolked amused at how the reunion was turning out that she answered my unanswered question. "For your information, she thought the same thing to come looking for me. She catched me off guard and thought she was attacking me before celebrating." Well, she must be happy that she's in the Otherworld again, where all there is is just fights to the death. We're just missing one more and I'm worried about her.

As soon as Yuu lets us go I turn to Saya-san fully serious again. She must have known that I wanted story have a serious talk with her. "Saya-san, can you see where Dead Master is?" I throw my first question hoping to get some good news. She sighs again, though this time more tired than anything else. "She's still in her own domain, though she hasn't move you shouldn't worry too much, her skeleton army so far has made it impossible for those creatures to get close to her. You should also know that Yomi is the one sitting in that giant throne." I let out a breath, relieved that at least Yomi is safe and sound, but also alone and probably scared out of her mind at where she is right now.

My train of thought is suddenly stopped by Yuu. "Mato, you must have noticed some of what's going on too by now. We're not only in our Otherselve's bodies, but have also some how merged with them." She said for the first time truly serious about the situation. Of course I've noticed. How else do I keep calm in stressful situations, have habits that I've never had, or knowing where to go in a world that I only visited once, and I never saw how I got to different places. Black Rock Shooter and Mato Kuroi have both become one person, with the knowledge and experience of one and the personality and memories of the other, I'm surprised I'm not freaking out right now.

I turned toward Kagari, who had dried to her knees at the revelation that she wasn't herself any more. Looking back at Saya-san I made my next declaration at a plan to get to Yomi. "Saya-san, Think you can take care of Kagari in this place, I'm gonna have to borrow Yuu for a while to help me get to where Yomi is." I say with ought missing a beat, the older woman keeping pace. "Alright, I have to say anyway, there are more girls who have ended up in the same state asKohata-kun, and I'm the only one who can keep them company. I nod nod turn around towards the direction of Dead Master's territory.

"I leave them to your care. Let's go, Strength." I speak my final words to everyone before walking forward with determination, the smaller but stronger girl following behind leaving a perplexed Chariot, an unfully matured Otherself, and a worried Black Gold Saw. Strength looking excited spoke out loud for everyone to hear. "Going look for your little bird, Black Rock Shooter?


	3. Rock & Roll

Honestly, I already had enough craziness after Insane Black Rock Shooter. To suddenly deal with being fused with my Otherself and being stuck in the Otherworld along with girls in the same state but with their Otherselfs not fully matured has been testing my patience to it's limits. Almost all of them went into panic after I told them about our situation, and the ones who didn't had started crying, with very few keeping calm and attempting to comfort the rest. I was at least thankful that Yuu was here too, and in a good mood when she came to my domain. While were were discussing the events that transpired, one of the girls, Kohata Arata had disappeared and I had to go look for her, only to find the most feared Otherself at close proximity of the weak and scared girl. The whole reunion was almost like one of those strangely written fan novels that most boys read in the internet these days.

And now, as Kuroi-kun and Yuu; no, Black Rock Shooter and Strength head over to find Takanashi-kun while I have another girl to take care of, though at least I have to be relieved that she has already gotten a quick summary of this world. She and I where sitting at a destroyed pillar watching over the hooded girls that have calmed down since I last saw them. Izuriha-kun obviously worried for her friends. "So... How do you and Mato know about the Otherwold?" Asked the curious blonde girl with wheels for legs sitting right next to me. I knew this question was gonna come sooner or later, but both Kuroi-kun's and my stories where a bit too personal to tell anyone. Still, she had a right to know, so I start with my own "It was actually Yuu the one who first found out. She was constantly bullied and her family didn't treat her well that she managed to connect to her Otherself on her own. when I met her i tried to befriend her before she decided to switch places with her Otherself, wanted to live in the more simpler Otherworld and have Strength take her place in the real world. After that, Strength deliberately forced a connection with me and my own Otherself, Black Gold Saw. That's as far as my story goes, though Kuroi-kun's is a lot worse than that, and I'm afraid of how she might react if she finds out I told someone that story." I finish with a chill running down my spine as I remember that purple flaming eye.

Izuriha-kun seemed confused at my final statement, curious to my reaction. "Why? I mean yeah, she's a bit scary now, but it's not like she's gonna kill you." She said witch made me look with shock at her, though of course she wouldn't know about Black Rock Shooter before we ended up here, specially before she went insane, witch makes me having to explain to her what I mean. "Black Rock Shooter is the most dangerous, if not, the most violent of all Otherselves. This world used to have more Otherselves, fighting on a constant stalemate. But when Black Rock Shooter arrived, all that came to an end. Very few survived and to this day, she's till someone not to have as an enemy, even if she now holds the emotions of her human counterpart. As far as I know, Yuu has been the only one to be able to retaliate heavily. I know she wouldn't kill me, but she would still hurt me pretty bad. That and we don't exactly have a friendly history, in both worlds" I finished my explanation and sigh heavily from all the close calls I had with the beast of a gun and flaming eye.

Izuriha-kun is downright horrified at the new info, then with a sweat drop on her forehead she turned to look at Mary, witch had been moved over close to where they where sitting. "So I'm guessing that I should feel sorry for whoever ends on their bad side."

Oh she has no idea.

* * *

I wont deny it, I'm kinda glad I'm back in the Otherworld, but now I also feel a lot more respect for my Otherself. She tried so hard to make me realize that reality wasn't so bad, and that it was a lot easier with friends. I now hold her memories, and It's thanks to them that I feel I have to help those friends I made after I returned for helping me live in the real world.

I look up towards the clouded sky, then down to the land I find myself in, seeing the entire landscape covered in green fog that barely covered our feet, an entire army of skeletons surrounding an enormous pillar with skeletons chained to it, at the base there was a throne of some kind with two giant skulls sitting at each side as if guarding it. I could just barely tell that there was someone at that throne, sitting by themselves waiting for someone to come. Hundredths of those metallic beasts trying to cut through the undead army.

"So." I say to Black Rock Shooter, who is standing right next to me. "How do we get past that?" I asked my friend who was viewing the battle attentively. Rock then summoned her Rock Cannon and Black Blade and walked forward, making me think that she didn't have a plan until she stopped a few feet away from me and turned around. "Give me a boost."

She was definitely crazy. I knew what she was probably thinking, and there is no way that is a good idea,. If she's thinking what I think she's thinking, then her plan is for me to launch her in the middle of that warzone. I was about to try and tell her to come up with a different plan until I saw her left eye burst into a blue flame, meaning she would be taking zero fucks.

 **(notice: you should probably play any hyped up epic battle music with the next scene, since it is possible to get you to wanna just jump out of your seat/bed and start jumping around like a high drunk kung-fu black belt.)**

I pulled my fist back to prepare it for launch. Rock charged her Rock Cannon and almost immediately sprinted towards me and jumped just as I started swinging. Her cannon and my fist collided and at that exact instant she fired, causing her to be launched towards the middle of the fight. I watched as she spun around to face the battle and prepared for her upcoming _rock and roll_ concert, pun one hundred percent intended.

I manage to see her land hard against the mob of skeletons and beasts, creating a green smokescreen, followed by the sound of metallic gunshots, making me picture a blue flaming eyed pissed off mad woman slashing, kicking, smashing, and shooting any unfortunate being brave enough to take a swing at the most dangerous fighter in this side of town. Meanwhile, I just charge at the battle using my Oger arms to charge through the confusion at the arrival of a new challenger. I grab one of the beasts with both hands and throw it against a group of skeleton, breaking them apart and making a path towards the stunned beast, latter cut in two halves by a door sized karate chop. I grab each half with one hand and use them as makeshift whacking tools, making my way towards the throne. I see a giant skeleton soldier with an equally massive hammer stomping in our direction, though I don't have to worry about it as a flaming blue rock lands a headshot, courtesy of a certain someone.

Black Rock Shooter doesn't seem to be holding anything back as she approaches the throne at full speed ahead, not letting any skeleton get in her way and killing any beast attempting to get to her little bird first. One of the beast try to take a bite a her but I catch it right before it reaches with one of my hands and crush it like a can of soda. I quickly run towards the hammer of the destroyed soldier and grab it with both hands from near the end of the handle, then with all my _strength_ , and another pun, pick it up and swing it down towards the ground with enough force to lift many skeletons and beast into the air and splattering a few under the hammer. Rock then aims her cannon at the mid air enemies and shoots them with pin point accuracy. We both jump towards each other and right when it looks like were gonna crash, I smash my hands together and swing upwards while Rock once again charges her cannon and we hit each other mid air sending us flying in opposite directions, Rock sky high, and I go full meteor towards the ground, hitting it hard causing a showckwave sending multiple enemies flying and leaving a massive crater in the ground. I turn to look directly up and see Rock discard her sword and summoned a second cannon only to turn both into Gatling guns and release a rain of bullets, the very recoil of the guns making her spiral and keeping her in the air, leaving a big whole in the battle. She then stops shooting and discards one of the Gatling guns and turns the other one back into it's base cannon form, landing back on the battlefield, where the metal corpses of beasts and broken bones are the only proof of the most badass tag team combo in the history of the Otherworld.

We then keep moving directly towards the center of the this mess, taking advantage of the clear field. Right when we reach the stairs where there are no more enemies, I stop mid way through and turn around to face the incoming mayhem, turning my arms into twin Gatling Guns I unload my own storm of bullets at everything in sight. Rock paying no mind hurries over to the throne leaving me to have fun with the undead army and thirty packs of metallic wolf beasts.

* * *

We made it, somehow, along with some style points as Strength would say. I was still running up the stairs toward a girl wearing a black dress, legins covering her legs, green heels with flowers, a wedding veil atop her head and green glasses, her most noticeable features being the two bony segmented horns on her head, green skeletal wings on her back and skeletal savage hands. She was obviously scared that someone managed to penetrate through the chaos back there, holding her only weapon, a scythe with a segment bony pattern.

I slowl down as to not scare her anymore but still slowly approached her as she prepares herself for a fight that I don't want to experience again, knowing well the outcome of the last one. Stopping just a couple steps away from her I raise my hand as if to offer her to take it. She looks confused at seeing me but then her eyes are full of realization as she just finds out how I am. "Mato?", she whispers, though I manage to hear her. "Let's go, Yomi." I say with a smile. She starts breaking up and drops her scythe, jumping the remaining steps to hug me tightly, careful not to dig in her claws on me.

"Mato, I was scared! I was scared that I was alone in this place!", cries Yomi as I hug her back, happy that I found all of my friends. "Let's get out of here. Saya-san and Kagari are waiting for us." I almost wisper to my friend, she looks confused at first and looks at me for an answer. I just sheepishly grin at her and let go of the hug.

I turn back to look at the battle to see both sides struggling against Strength's relentless shooting. I start formulating a plan to get Yomi out of this place and to Black Gold Saw's domain. Then I remembered something that might help, but it could also scare Yomi even more than before. Well, we were taking too long, and I don't wanna stay in this place for too long. "Yomi, I shouldn't be asking you this but we're running out of options." I say serious once again to horned girl. She looks confused but I don't let her say anything before stating my intentions, "I want you to control one of those skulls to take us out of this place." I explain, poi ting to the skull at my right. Yomi looks shoked at my proposal and backs away a little. "Mato, what are you talking about? Controls one of those skulls, I can't do something like that, it's impossible." I knew she wouldn't understand but I'm a bit desperate myself. I gently grab both her hands into mine and try to encourage her. "I know it sounds crazy, but you you have to at least try. Yomi, you're not yourself anymore, none of us are. Right now I'm trying not to give in to insanity while being in this world, since I could hurt someone I care about." I reveal to my friend. She looks hesitant for a moment before turning to one of the skulls.

All of a sudden it starts to levitate off the ground and stays there as if waiting for a new command. Yomi looks perplexed at how was she able to do that while I'm just relieved that she managed to do it. I then lift Yomi bridal stile and jump towards the top of the skull. "Strength! We're leaving!" I scream at the trigger happy girl down below as I gently let Yomi down who was blushing madly for some reason. I watch as Strength shifts her arms back to normal and jumps towards the skull and grabs one of the eyes, using it to propel herself to the top right beside me and Yomi. "So. Mission accomplished?" She says with a cheeky grin, surprising Yomi.

With everyone now on board now I point Yomi in the direction of Black Gold Saw's domain."Head over that way, that's where we came from.", I say. Yomi nods and commands the skull to fly upwards and then to Black Gold Saw's domain, leaving this one behind to the skeleton army and the beasts.


	4. Safe

I was scared. Since I woke up in this strange world I was scared the I would be alone, the only company I would have would be an army of skeletons guarding me like a queen. But I was mostly scared of the two girls that had come out of nowhere and had entered the battle and completely destroyed any that tried to get in their way. Since they where going straight to where I was, and we're going in a pretty hostile mood I though that I was going to die. But in the end, it turned out to be some sort of rescue mission. My saviours being Mato And Yuu, who now look like the where the product of strange dreams. Mato changing from a happy energetic girl to acting mature and serious, being capable of fighting like a master at martial arts and summon a behemoth of a gun that she wields like a normal weapon, and Yuu receiving a change in colors and two new impossible to lift appendages that not only is she able to move with them like they weighted nothing, but also turn them into guns.

Right now we where soaring through the sky above the clouds, the three of us sitting on top of the flying skull, the two more experienced girls about this world just finishing their explanation of this world to me, who is both relieved and confused that at least I knew some of what's going on. Though I still have one more question. "So you, Mato and Saya-san where in this world before this happened?" My question made them flinch for some reason, making me realize that it must've been something they didn't want to remember. I waved my clawed hand around apologetically and tried to apologise. "Isn't fine if you don't want to tell me." Both of them calmed down, but Mato had changed he gaze away from me.

I was about to ask her if she was alright but Yuu had grabed my shoulder, her arms were no longer Giant metal hands, until we reach our destination. She moved me a little distance away from the black clothed girl and explained to me, "I could tell you how Saya and I came to know about it, but Mato's story is a lot worse than that. The first time she came here, she didn't had the time to enjoy the scenery. She, went through a lot of stuff for one day." She whispered to me, careful to not let Mato hear about it, though I have the suspicion that she already knows what we're talking about. I felt bad for her, I don't know what sorts of stuff happened to her, but I have a good deeds that it wasn't anything pretty.

Suddenly Mato turns back to us with an expressionless face. "Yomi, we're almost at Black Gold Saw's domain, start descending from here.". I was taken back at her sudden change in her mood, but complied anyway and ordered the skull to start going down as we submerged into the sea of clouds.

* * *

"Do you think that they're already on their way?" Aksed me a tired Izuriha-kun after a training session to see if she could pick up on her Otherselve's fighting style. So far she has been able to handle it almost like second nature, moving around using her legs as an advantage for mobility and her shield for defense as well as a nasty surprise in the form of spikes coming out of it. I have to hand it to her for being able to come to terms with the change so quickly.

She was currently sitting behind me as I instructed the other girls in how to defend themselves if they ever came across one of those beast. The task was proving to be a bit difficult since their weapons varied from Lances to bows, and from giant axes to a destructive version of a cup and ball game taking the form of a hammer with a chained ball attached to it. **(kudos for whoever gets the reference)** All in all, some got the hand of it pretty quickly while some others where scared of their very own weapon. It was starting to get anoying to have to come to someone and show them my own King Saw to prove a point, then having to go with the basics of combat with each small group of girls. I was done with pretty much all of them and was currently supervising their little sparring matches to see that there some able to at least react, parry and counter to any attack that came to them, some going as far as using the very own desing of their weapons as an advantage.

Now to answer Izuriha-kun's previous question, "Knowing how much damage those two can cause, we should be expecting them to arrive ..." Out of nowhere a huge shadow passes by over us scaring most girls and alerting the rest. We then hear a crash near by getting even more on a fighting mood. "... now", I finish my sentence, surprised at the timing of their arrival.

We hurry to where we heard the sound of something hitting the ground fast and cover a corner around a broken pillar to find a giant skull with Kuroi-kun, Yuu and Takahashi-kun standing near by. We just stood silently watching as Yuu teased a red faced Takahashi-kun while Kuroi-kun was looking away from them with an anoyed expression and a blush of her own.

While I was watching with amusement at those three, I noticed Izuriha-kun hadn't moved a single inch. She suddenly started rolling over to Takahashi-kun as fast as she could and tackled her in a tight embrace with tears in her eyes. "Yomi! I'm very glad you made it okay!" The green colored girl surprised at the sudden reunion, exclaimed, "Kagari?!" Meanwhile Yuu seemed to be annoyed to be ignored. "Yeah yeah, we're fine, not a single scratch or fatal wound on us." She said, irrigation evident in her voice. Kuroi-kun turned back at the two girls on the floor looking a bit annoyed herself for some reason.

I made my way towards them to congratulate those two for making it through that giant army so quickly and getting Takahashi-kun to use some of her control of her army. "I'm impressed. You managed to bring Takahashi-kun safe and sound in less than a day, I was expecting you to be on your way back by tomorrow. Anyway, welcome back." I greeted them, both Yuu and Kuroi-kun seemed offended by my comment. "By tomorrow? Remember what happened last time Gold Saw underestimated Rock? And how I had to come save you before you got turned into stacked meat slices?" Responded Yuu with a smile, Kuroi-kun having her arms crossed and nodding her head in agreement. I paled instantly and grabed my right arm with my left to make sure it was still there.

Takahashi-kun and Izuriha-kun had heard the exchange and stood up with questioning looks towards us. Just when Izuriha-kun was about to question her Yuu beat her to it. "Gold Saw had tried to attack Black Rock Shooter one time when she went insane, she ended up loosing an arm and I had to come over and save her before she was stabbed with her own sword." She said but stopped herself and with a panicked expression on her face as well as mines turned to Kuroi-kun who was just looking away from everyone, hurt at the memorie of that insident.

Izuriha-kun and Takahashi-kun took the hint that it wasn't a good idea to push the subject, and tried to lighten the mood in some way. Takahashi-kun slowly walked towards Kuroi-kun, raising her arm to grab her shoulder, and said to her, "Mato, She didn't mean it. Cheers up, everyone is here, together. You should be smiling." Kuroi-kun turned to face Takahashi-kun, then gave a small, sad smile. Thanks Yomi. Sorry I scared you all." She said sincerely.

"Well Saya, to answer your previous question as to how we managed you can blame it on this trigger happy girl" Yuu said out of nowhere pointing at Kuroi-kun, who had a sheepish grin. That got to lighten the mood a lot because Izuriha-kun asked with interest, "So what did you do? Shoot and crush everything on sight?" Yuu responded excitedly at her question with detail. "She actually started by asking me to launch her straight in the middle of the battle, after that, I joined in and turned one of those beast into a pair of whacking dolls basically opening a path straight to where Yomi was. Mato was so driven that she had me launch her again into the air and she summoned a second cannon, turned both into machine guns, and literally made it rain bullets. After that we reached the throne and I turned my own arms into Gatling guns to keep at bay any enemies while Mato was checking on Yomi." She finished her tale and three out of five of us were almost ready to make a grab for our weapons, or at least I was. Izuriha-kun seemed to want to have a sparring match with one of the two girls and Takahashi-kun seemed to be in deep thought trying to make sense of Yuu's crazy story of a fight.

I was always curious as to how much damage both Strength and Black Rock Shooter could do if they teamed up. Now I'm starting to be glad that we are all on friendly terms or else nothing in the Otherworld would have changed except for the misterious beast that have showed up now. Speaking of, no one has mentioned those thing ever since we regrouped and since I'm the only adult in this world, "I like how you're all getting along so well and dealing with this situation better than I thought, but there is one subject we haven't talked about." I said getting the attention of the four girls.

Turning around and signaling them to follow I continued, "We still don't know a thing of how we ended up in this world, nor do we know where those beasts have come from. Even less, we don't even know if we can return to the real world l, that, and we also have an entire school of girls who have even less knowledge and experience on this world, putting us in a tight corner." Kuroi-kun walked right next to me with Takahashi-kun close behind, her serious expression showing again and Yuu and Izuriha-kun on the other side.

"You must have noticed that those things haven't shows up in my domain, meaning one of two things. They either hold some level of intelligence, or something is controlling them and telling them not to come here." The revelation seemed to shock Izuriha-kun and Takahashi-kun but Kuroi-kun and Yuu semmed unfazed bi it. "True. If it's the former then that means those beasts are smart enough to know enter a domain full of Otherselves is a bad idea, even if most of them aren't fully matured." Yuu said getting a nod from Kuroi-kun, who continued for her, " And if it's the later, then someone must have an ability similar to Dead Master, and is letting those things run free."

We came to a stop when we came to where the large group of Otherselves is training, who seemed to have finally learned how to use their weapons. Some of them turn to look at us, some in fear, other in awe. I smile in amusement, since we're the only ones who look different than the rest, that theymust think that we're special.

I sat down and look back to my four favorite girls. "For now, we should leave this conversation for another time. Right now we have to figure out a way as to how we're going to manga thing around here." Kuroi-kun suddenly turns to walk back surprising the rest of us then said, "I will be looking around the Otherworld for answers, you can handle thing here with the others." But before she could get any farther she was grabed by the army by Takahashi-kun, "Wait, Mato! You can't just leave is like that and be so cold about it, aren't we all friends?" Kuroi-kun was quiet, her back on all of us and the tension was getting worse by the second untill Yuu butt in. "I think it's better if you let her go. Her personality and her Otherselve's have fused together, meaning she prefers to be alone to be in the heat of battle." The green horned girl turned back toward the beserk, "How can you say that! Mato is still Mato! She always smiles, she is friendly with anyone, and there is no way she likes violence! Right, Mato?"

But she wasn't there. While everyone was concentrating on Yuu and Takahashi-kun, Kuroi-kun must have sneaked away unnoticed. I stood up and walked towards Takahashi-kun. "You must trust us, Balck Rock Shooter is dangerous, even if Kuroi-kun is now one being with her, there is no telling if she would attack us or not.

I look to the direction of where that girls domain is with a neutral expression, all we can do is pray that she did not fall into insanity.


End file.
